Lex
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Lombard (Father) Danann (Half-Brother) Iucharba (Nephew) Iuchar (Nephew) Brian (Nephew) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Prologue: Birth of the Holy Knight |class =Axe Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Lex (Rex in the Super Tactics Book) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the youngest son of Lombard, the duke of Dozel, and the half-brother of Danann. He possesses minor Neir blood and is widely regarded to be a rebel to his family's name. He is a childhood friend of both Azelle and Tailtiu. When Azelle joins Sigurd's army to help rescue Edain, Lex also joins, but with his only reason for doing so is that he wants to help his friend. He first appears in the Prologue alongside Azelle in the northern area. He is hot-headed and loves to fight. In Chapter 1, he can wait on an edge of a peninsula to receive a Brave Axe from a mysterious woman of unknown origins. Lex will eventually perish in the Battle of Belhalla, alongside a good number of his fellow comrades. Lex is 18 years old, as revealed in the Mitsuki Oosawa manga. Story In-Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |90% |40% |5% |20% |20% |20% |50% |5% |} Promotion Gains A }} Overall Lex is the only character in the first generation who is able to wield Axes before promotion. He comes to you in the Prologue with the Elite skill, allowing him to skyrocket in levels and become imposing through sheer level advantage. Even with minimal investment, he will easily outlevel the rest of the army, often promoting as early as Chapter 2. Lex will start out a bit awkward as most early enemy units wield axes, and they will have a much greater chance of hitting Lex than most of the other units you start with. Luckily, Lex is durable enough to take several hits even from these hard hitting axe users, but he will likely need a healer keeping an eye on him early on. Since he lacks Pursuit and will have to wait until the end of Chapter 1 to obtain the Brave Axe, he initially will not be very threatening. However, by Chapter 2 he will hit his stride and start tearing through enemies with his Brave Axe. Often, players will choose to sell Arden's Pursuit Ring to Lex to further cement his offense into a powerhouse. In Ranked runs, players should take some care not to have Lex become an EXP hog. EXP is a very precious commodity in the first generation, and Lex has a tendency to quickly rise in levels, wasting EXP that could have been distributed to harder-to-train units. Father Overview Lex makes a great father that can pair well with any female in the first generation, but he comes with a few downsides. He has Holy Blood that will give his children great durability, and his stats generally compliment very well with most mothers making the children strong and durable. He passes the amazing Elite skill down to his children, as well as Vantage, but unfortunately lacks Pursuit which weakens his pairing potential. His main downside is that Lex will never be able to pass on any weaponry(barring obtaining items from slain bosses that he cannot use solely to pass onto his children), as no children can inherit axes. Lex is best paired with Ayra, Brigid, or Tailtiu. Erinys, Lachesis, Sylvia, and Edain are all solid choices. There is no real bad choice for Lex as his stats and Elite skill ensure even Mage-type children will turn out respectable, but some precautions may need to be taken with Lex's inventory to ensure his children wind up the best they can be, where you will likely want to consider having him hang onto some swords, the Magic Ring, or the Pursuit Ring to ensure his children turn out well. *Ayra: Both Larcei and Ulster will inherit great growths and starting stats. Elite will help his children quickly grow into killing machines. It is recommended you have Lex kill Chagall to obtain the Silver Blade to pass onto Ulster, or else have Ayra hang onto enough good swords so that Larcei can sell Ulster better weapons in Chapter 6 since he will otherwise inherit nothing from Lex. *Brigid: Both children will wind up with excellent stats and growths since with their high starting Speed and Skill, they will greatly benefit from Lex's high Strength and Defense growth. Febail already has Pursuit as a class skill, but Patty will not have it until Promotion. Patty generally struggles until she promotes no matter who her father is, so Lex actually makes a great father since he gets her there much more quickly. *Tailtiu: Lex's stats will make both children much more durable and well rounded, but unfortunately their Magic growth will suffer under Lex. It is recommended that if you choose this pair, you give Lex the Magic Ring and Pursuit Ring to pass to Arthur. With these items, Arthur should still be a powerhouse, while Tine will be respectable but lack Pursuit. Notably, the Vantage and Wrath combo on the children from this pairing will allow them to crush entire armies by themselves, as they will likely kill everything that attacks them before they can even take a swing. Neither child needs a large Magic growth to deal a lot of damage, as very few units in the game have high Resistance. Elite will more quickly allow Arthur to promote and become mounted. All in all, this pairing is very strong and Arthur should turn out amazing while Tine will be a respectable unit. Conversations In the Prologue, Lex may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 1, if Lex waits on a certain spot, he will receive the Brave Axe if he has an Iron Axe in his inventory. In Chapter 3, if neither Lex nor Ayra has a lover, he may speak to her, resulting in her receiving the Brave Sword and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, after Lubeck Castle is captured, Lex may speak to Azelle, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, if Tailtiu/Ayra and Lex are lovers, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Edain: 0+2 *Ayra: 0+2 *Lachesis: 50+2 *Erinys: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Brigid: 50+4 *Tailtiu: 120+3 Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) His role is similar to the game, but a bit expanded. Lex joins Sigurd's army along with Azelle to help rescue Edain. After facing Ayra in battle, the two start having a bit of a rocky relationship since both are reluctant to admit their feelings to the other, though it eventually dissipates when they actually get closer. Unlike in the game, Lex survives the Battle of Belhalla and goes to Isaach some time afterwards along with Ayra, but while Danann initially welcomes them, he turns on them after being handed over the Helswath and executes Lex for treason. Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lex is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Lex is the short form of the name Alexander, a name often attributed to Alexander the Great. Trivia *''Fire Emblem Treasure's family tree, which previously revealed that Lex and Danan had different mothers, also stated that Lex had another older half-sibling. As the name is faded on the chart, this sibling is presumably dead. *The Hero Axe conversation is a reference to one of Aesop's fables, The Honest Woodcutter. *Despite being the youngest son of Lombard, the duke of Dozel, and the half-brother of Danann, his potential children are first in line to inherit Dozel despite his nephews being the sons of the elder brother. Gallery File:Lex concept.gif|Concept art of Lex. File:Lex (FE Treasure).png|Artwork of Lex from ''Fire Emblem TREASURE. File:B17-102HN artwork.png|Artwork of Lex in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Nekobayashi. File:B17-103N artwork.png|Artwork of Lex in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Nekobayashi. File:Lex (TCG Series 1).jpg|Lex, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Axe Knight. File:Lex (TCG Series 2).jpg|Lex, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Axe Knight. File:Lex (Anthology Series).jpg|Lex, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Axe Knight. File:Lex.jpg|Lex, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Great Knight. Lex card 25.jpg|Lex as an Axe Knight in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:S08-005ST.png|Lex as an Axe Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B17-102HN.png|Lex as a Great Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B17-103N.png|Lex as an Axe Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Lex.png|Lex's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Bs fe04 lex axe knight axe.png|Lex's battle sprite as an Axe Knight. File:Lex (Oosawa manga).jpg|Lex as he appears in the Mitsuki Oosawa manga adaptation. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters